Moments
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: Another Percy&Marisol fic by me. Some twin moments in the gaps between books of Marisol experiencing the real world and Percy having to show her just about everything. POVS invole Percy, Marisol, Sally sometimes , and Poseidon rarely . Twin fic, family and friendship. Really that's all that matters with these two. Hope you enjoy it. T.
1. just a disclaimer

Hey! I forgot a disclaimer.

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the olympians series, nor do I own Percy and any caracters that you would see in the book series. I own Marisol and any other OCs unless I say I do and I can promise you that I will tell you if I do not.

This disclaimer stands for all chapters of this story.


	2. Take A Cab

**Moments**

**Chapter 1**

**Take A Cab**

* * *

**Time: After The End Of The Lightning Thief-A Week Before Christmas Break**

**Marisol POV**

I wheeled my suitcase down the hill for the first time and I kept struggling with it because I'd never used a suitcase before.

"Gods why are these things so darn difficult!" I hissed as I tried to pull it down the hill without it almost running me over. Percy laughed and I glared at him as he moved so easily with my duffle bag that it was no fair. I'm better with a sword, water, healing, and everything demigod, yet I can't pull a darn suitcase properly?

"Here, I'll take it. You take the dufflebag," Percy offered as he stopped halfway down the hill and slung the bag off his shoulder. He held it out for me and I glared. Of course, my big brother has to do everything for me.

"Fine," I snapped as I took it and slung it over my shoulder. He took the handle of my suitcase and carried it down the hill with me following miserably behind.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked as we loaded my things into the van that would take us into the city. After so many letters asaking me to stay, I finally caved in to my mom's pleading and told Chiron I was going home. He gave no argument. He wanted me to have a real home, with a parent, and a brother. I didn't mind the home, or brother. I minded the mother. After thirteen years I finally get a home. Had it not been for her and my father, I would have had one all along. But I made peace I guess since my dad returned my dagger and my mom offered me a home with my brother.

_Why don't you just think about it?_ I thought through what could have been clenched teeth. If that's even possible.

_What did I do this time? _He thought.

_You helped. I mean, I don't want the big brother that treats me like a helpless baby. I could have managed my suitcase on my own._ I thought angrily.

_You're stubborn, _he thought back. _Yep, you're definitely my sister. But I think you're older because you're seriouser._

A small smile tugged at my lips. Darn him for knowing I thought made up words were funny. _Seriouser isn't a word_ I thought before I began giggling. He grinned at me and slung an arm over my shoulders. I smiled at him and we hopped into the van, smushing ourselves close to the windows to watch the scenery.

"What's mom like? How are we going to get home?" I mumbled as Argus drove us.

"Well, we're going home on the subway. Mom is amazing. She's sweet and she always sees the best in people. She will always look on the bright side of things and always tells us to do what we think is right. She knows that we can do anything as long as we try our best. Trust me, when you meet her you'll see."

I hadn't looked him in the eye at all as he described our mother, but I got the strange feeling that I wouldn't love her because she kinda sorta _SEPERATED ME FROM MY TWIN BROTHER! _But ... I made peace. I won't think negatively. I won't. I refuse.

"Yeah, sounds wonderful," I muttered as the van came to a stop by the empire state building. We got out of the van with our things and bade Argus farewell before Percy pulled along my small suitcase and led me to a staircase that led underground.

I stared at him for a second wondering if his brain was actually seaweed.

"What's wrong Mari?" he asked as he was already halfway down the stairs.

"Perce, we're going underground? That's Hades' territory. He could squish us under some kind of collapse. I don't wanna go down there," I whispered. He smiled at me and held out a hand.

"It's fine. I've been on the subway hundreds of times. It's not dangerous at all. Come on, I'll be with you the whole time," he said. I looked at him for a second before fiddling with my duffle bag strap and sighing. I took his hand and he led me down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to smell stinky underground stuff, but I was surprised to see it was brighter down here then it was up there. Percy and I waited for a few minutes with a herd of other people until a shiny train zoomed by us. I shuddered as I felt a gust of wind and clutched Percy's arm as the wind settled. I'd just had a mini heart attack. Wind, like in the sky, and underground, like in the underworld.

"Umm . . . loosen up there please. I think you're breaking flesh," Percy said as he tried squirming. I let go of his arm but kept a tight hold on his hand, not caring if he was in pain since I felt it too, and he brought me down here in the first place.

A few trains and several mini heart attacks later, our train arrived and we were stuck on it with a bunch of people for about half an hour. We switched trains twice and the entire time I was clutching Luca's dagger in my left hand and clutching Percy with my right.

When we went above ground again I took several deep breaths and glared at Percy. He gave me a sheepish smile and shook his hand as he tried to get some blood flowing in it again.

"Well . . . That was interesting," he laughed. I glared at him and clenched my jaws. I only had one thing to hiss at him.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was interesting. You know, finding out I had a twin sister and that I was a demigod son of Poseidon. I never thought any of it was possible. I also never thought my sister would stay at camp while I went home, then decided to come home for Christmas. Recently I learned: She was better with a sword and water. She knew absolutely _nothing _about the real world except things she was taught by Chiron.

It was funny to see the _all-knowing _Marisol Jackson struggle with a suitcase. I mean, really? She can wield a deadly, sharp, sword, dagger, and several other weapons, but she can't manage with a suitcase?

I did the brotherly thing that I was in no way used to and offered to take her luggage. After some hissing and protesting, she finally traded her suitcase with her duffle bag (filled with weapons wrapped in bubble wrap, if you'd believe that) and it took a while but I figured out that she was mad because I was 'taking her independence away' or something.

Then there was the subway.

Never again am _I _taking _her _down there without some armor. She has a death grip you'd never imagine, and apparently she's terrified of the dark and underground zones.

She's not as brave as I thought. She's still a little girl in some ways. I don't think the bruises on my arms with her fingerprints will ever go away though.

Every time the lights flickered on the train, she'd yelp and hold my hand. When the train stopped for a pick-up, she stumbled. When we switched trains she looked around like a lost puppy.

I have a lot to teach my little sister.

As we returned to the land above she glared at me, and I could help the smile that came to my face.

"Next time, let's take a cab," she hissed.

So, maybe being a big brother would be harder than I'd imagined, but my little sister was worth it.

Right?


	3. Birthday Letter From a sis to a bro

**Moments**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Birthday Percy Jackson**

* * *

_August 18th, The Year of The Lightning Thief, A letter Left on Percy's nightstand From Marisol. They're turning 13_

_Marisol's POV_

Hey Percy. I hear it's your birthday today . . . our birthday . . . not the point.

You're the greatest guy I've ever gotten the honor to know. You're all goofy and sweet and my best friend. When the real world gets boring, or too tough to handle, I know you're always there waiting to take me back to the world of demigods and monsters where it's easier for me to . . . . ya know . . . be me.

We've been on so many adventures and you showed me what it's like to have a real family, and real friends. I doubt I'd ever gotten to see the world and quest if it hadn't been for you. You're an amazing brother and a spectacular best friend. Love you bro.

_You're my hero._

~Marisol.

* * *

Just a little letter written by a little sister for her big brother. Really all I want to say is

_**Happy Birthday Percy Jackson**_

_**You're my hero.**_

Written on August 18th, 2012.


	4. I Hate Hurricanes

**Moments**

**I Hate Hurricanes**

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V._

_October 21, 2012_

I sat at home with my sister playing a videogame. What game?

Club Penguin.

What? It's fun, and it's Halloween themed which is even cooler.

See, she had borrowed Nico's laptop and I was using our computer so we could play together. We were running around trying to find the different keys, and Mari kept playing the Club Penguin song, Ghosts Just Wanna Dance on YouTube.

"Perce! I found key three. Come here," and I clicked on her character card and transported myself to her. We found key three and ran off to find four. Suddenly Mari frizzed out and dropped Nico's laptop. I felt a shiver flow through my body.

"What's wrong Mari?" I asked as I crossed the room and kneeled in front of my little sister.

"Something's coming … something bad," she whispered. She had goose-bumps on her arms and she was shaking a bit. She never got cold unless she had a bad feeling.

* * *

_Marisol's P.O.V._

My skin crawled and a set of shivers like ice passed through my body, starting from my chest and spreading out. The laptop was still on the floor and Percy ran off to get me a sweater because all I was wearing really was a t-shirt and pajama pants. See, when I get home from school I like to be comfy and so I put on a baggy tee and some pj pants. So when he came back with the hoodie I slipped it on and hugged myself.

"Turn on the news. I think there might be…"

I didn't have to finish, and I really couldn't when another set of shivers overcame me. Percy flicked on the news, New York 1, and they said a hurricane was coming. Hurricane Sandy.

I shook my head. A hurricane. In New York. In _October_.

This wasn't right.

"Zeus and Poseidon are fighting aren't they?" Nico asked as he stepped out of the shadow. I buried myself in his arms and Percy gave him a yes.

"I hope you're ready for a hurricane," I mumbled into his black shirt.

* * *

_Sally's P.O.V._

October 28, 2012

I slipped Mari's sweater onto her and moved to zip up Percy's.

"Mom," he said as he gently removed my hand. "We can handle stopping a hurricane."

Not something your sixteen year old says every day.

"But kids, you're going to be going up against gods," I whispered. Marisol came and wrapped me up in a hug. She finally opened up to me after her fourteenth birthday. I guess Nico was a better influence on her than I thought.

"Mom, we'll be okay. As long as Percy and I stick together we can keep the hurricane away from the boroughs. We'll be back by Tuesday, no biggie." She said it with such confidence I wanted so badly to believe her.

"Promise me you'll be okay?"

The twins nodded before picking up their bags and shadow-traveling away on Mrs. O' Leary.

_You'd better stop that hurricane safely or you two are so grounded._

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V._

We settled ourselves in Central Park for the night to keep an eye on the city. All we had to do was keep the water under control during the hurricane. We couldn't let a single drop of rain hit the city, or the boroughs while Jason and Thalia worked on keeping the wind from going crazy and knocking down trees or messing with stuff. Nico and Hazel would be keeping an eye on things and telling us where we needed to put up more power to keep the hurricane at bay.

"How long until the hurricane?" I asked my sister as we sat with the other four demigods. She shrugged, but I could feel the shiver sliding through her body.

"Tonight, or early in the morning. I suggest we get moving," she mumbled. I nodded and bid the others farewell before we shadow-traveled to the empire state building observation deck via Nico.

"We'll keep watch from up here. I suggest Jason and Thals get the Chrysler Building," I told him. Nico nodded and shadowed out to go tell the others.

"Now," Mari said with a pause. "We wait."

* * *

_Marisol's P.O.V._

October 29, 2012

"I can't believe those two won't stop fighting!" I screamed as I used my willpower to lead half of all the rain into the river and ocean which I had to keep from flooding over into New York.

"Don't worry! We can stop them from hurting New York," Percy shouted over the ferocious wind.

"Why are we shouting?" I shouted.

"Would you be able to hear me over this wind?" he shouted.

I grinned.

*Yes.*

Percy got that _why didn't I think of that _look on his face.

*Why is it so windy?* he asked.

*I don't know, I think the lightning kids are having some trouble. Not like we're doing much better, _look_!* I pointed down to the East River and water was starting to flood into the streets. Percy blinked his eyes shut and I could feel his concentration. The water flew back into the river and we had to guide it down to the ocean. The winds flew through my hoodie and chilled me to the bone but I had to keep working.

*Come on, this thing should pass by tomorrow. We don't have much longer to go,* Percy encouraged.

*I swear, when this is over those two are going to get an earful!* I growled. I heard my brother laugh and we kept working at protecting New York from a hurricane.

* * *

_Percy's P.O.V._

October 30, 2012

Mari flopped down onto the floor of the ESBOD in exhaustion and I wasn't too far behind. The floor seemed so soft and welcoming.

"So… Tired," she whispered.

"Same … here," I panted. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know… can I take a nap?"

"Y-yeah. Nico should be here any minute," I muttered. As if on cue, the son of Hades appeared and took in our appearances.

"You two look like crap," he muttered before he helped me up. He picked up my sister and slung her over his shoulder. That's what she gets for being so light I guess. "Come on, your mom is waiting. The others are back at the apartment. You did good fish twins."

Mari and I gave a weak laugh before we pretty much fainted.

Never again will I have the power to take all the water from a hurricane, put it in the ocean and rivers, than stop those bodies of water from flooding into New York. Or anywhere.

When I woke up I was in bed and I could hear my mom's voice, as well as other voices.

"Kids, wake up," mom would whisper.

"Come on Mari, it's been two days."

"Two days?" I muttered as I opened my eyes a crack.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain. We just said that," I heard Thalia say sarcastically. She rolled her blue eyes and yawned. "We've been taking care of you two for the last day since we were only out cold for a day."

"That's because you had less work to do," I heard my sister tease.

"Did not!" Jason protested.

"Did too!"

"At least _we _didn't flood New Jersey," Jason shot. Mari rolled her eyes.

"Who the heck cares about New Jersey? I don't see any godly head-quarters up there," Mari shot back as she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned her as I stayed down.

"You wouldn't do a lot of things," she said with a smirk. Then my head began hurting.

"Oh, owww. Headache, headache," we groaned.

"I'll go get you kids some ice," mom said before walking out of the room.

"Percy?" Mari called from her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Never again."

"Ditto."

"Know what I hate?" Jason asked.

"No," Mari said. "But―"

Then we were speaking in unison.

"_I hate hurricanes_."

* * *

**Just something I dreamed up when I was taking a nap on monday. I really hate hurricanes because now everything's flooded (not where I am, but in my area) and I wasn't allowed to go outside because the hurricane was _dangerous_. Pfft, as if. It's just rain and wind. But to everybody who was affected, guys and girls I really hope things get better for you.**

**I still hate hurricanes. Can't dad and Zeus get along for once?**

**Signing off**

**~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis**


	5. Halloween

**Moments**

**Halloween**

* * *

_Third Person's Point of View_

"_Please_ Percy?" she begged, awkwardly moving along on her knees, hands clasped together.

"Mari we're _too old_ for that," Percy said in exasperation, walking out of the living room and heading toward the kitchen. He picked up a blue sour straw and shoved it into his mouth, his face twisting slightly with the sour. Marisol followed after him, falling into a bow and holding onto his sneakers.

"Please, please, _please_?" she begged, her voice bouncing off the wooden floor. Percy pulled away from his fourteen year old sister, sitting on the counter and stuffing more candy into his mouth.

"Marisol fourteen year olds don't go _trick or treating_," he explained through this mouthful of blue skittles. "They go egg people's houses or go to parties where they don't fit in."

She pushed off the ground, walking over to stand in front of her brother, catching his fistful of candy.

"I never got to go trick or treating," she said sadly. Her eyes widened and filled with shiny tears. "I never got to get free candy. Please Percy?"

He opened his mouth to protest when they heard the locks turn in the door to their apartment. The door swung open and the Jackson twins paused, hands inching towards their jean pockets.

"What's going on?" Sally asked, dropping her keys and purse on the table.

"_PERCY WON'T TAKE ME TRICK OR TREATING!_" Marisol cried, whirling around to look at Sally. Tears streaked their way down her face and she sniffled, looking at their mother with wide eyes.

"Percy," Sally said, sighing softly, "take your sister trick or treating. It's her first Halloween."

"But mom―" Percy tried to complain.

"Percy, it's her first Halloween. You always used to go trick or treating," Sally pointed out.

"When I was nine," he moaned. "Now I'm fourteen! Fourteen year olds don't trick or treat!"

"That's what _you_ say!" Marisol shot, turning on him with a glare. "But I never got to go! _Please_?"

Percy looked at his mother, who just gave him a nod. He glanced at Marisol before sighing in defeat. "_Fine!_"

"Yay!" she squealed, her tears drying instantly. "Candy! Candy! Candy. Candy!"

She ran off into their room, the door shutting with a loud slam. She returned no more than thirty seconds later with two pillowcases in each hand.

"Did you take my pillowcases?" Percy asked, eyeing them. She shook her head.

"No," she said, thrusting two at him, "_you_ took your pillowcases."

With a sigh, he grabbed his keys from the hook by the door and guided his sister out of the apartment.

"We'll be back later mom," he called. The next part he mumbled to himself alone, "hopefully in one piece."

"We're _baaaaack_," Marisol sang, struggling through the doorway with the seven trash bags of candy she had in her grip. Sally poked her head out of the living room and her jaw dropped.

"What did you two _do_?" she asked, stunned. "Rob a candy factory?"

Percy shook his head, grinning as he entered the apartment with three more trash bags of candy. "This girl right here _really_ knows how to convince people to give her stuff. Every apartment we went to ended up giving up _all_ of their candy. Bags and bags of it!"

Marisol grinned, dragging the bags into the kitchen.

"And you didn't wanna take me," she scoffed, letting the candy bags open. Many colors of sweets flooded onto the table and floor. Thankfully, all of it was wrapped so nothing really got dirty.

"You are _not_ eating all of that," Sally said, motioning to the candy that was filling the kitchen. Percy dumped the rest of the candy onto the counter and began eating it.

"Why not?" Marisol asked, stuffing a fistful into her mouth.

"There's enough candy here to feed your camp," she exclaimed, waving at it all. Marisol smiled.

"There _was_. We stopped by camp because Chiron has the _best _candy and since there's maybe just twenty people year round, we shared. We ended up taking ten bags home," she said with a grin.

"There was _more_?" Sally asking, wadding through the ankle deep ocean of candy.

Marisol grinned.

Percy began to laugh.

"We visited _a lot_ of homes. We also went to some shops. You'd be surprised how nice New Jersey is with candy," she said, a few M&Ms falling from her mouth. Sally stared. Then she remembered she herself worked at a candy shop.

"Come on mom," Percy said as he paused for a drink of water. "It's Halloween."

Sally sighed, giving in. She returned to the living room and the twins sat in the middle of the candy.

"So," Percy said, handing his sister some Jolly Ranchers, "how about we start planning for _next_ Halloween."

* * *

**Well, we all need a little festiveness. Plus, I like Halloween, I just couldn't go into details about their outing. Thanksgiving is up, the Christmas, then New Years**

**Signing off**

**~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis**


	6. UPDATE LIST I SWEAR IM GONNA STICK TO IT

Guys, I feel like absolute rubbish. I promised you an update what, _three and half weeks ago?_

I'd love to give you a valid excuse, but all I've got is I was working on the next chapter for one of my stories, FIre & Ice, and guess what?

**My computer crashed.**

**It's dead.**

**We've killed it.**

No, really, according to a techy genius I'm friends with, my computer has been lost beyond hope in a sea of viruses. I'd lost three story cahpters I'd done and I actually started crying because I worked my ass off on nice long chapters.

And I lost the Fire & Ice chapter I'd been halfway done with.

So, The chapters I lost belonged to **Percy & Marisol Jackson SoM, Moments, Fire & Ice, and Harry and Scarlet Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**I have to retype Moments, Harry & Scarlet, Percy & Mari, and I have to restart Fire & Ice. On Amethyst Eyes, I think I'm going to tweak that story up and give you the tweaked version along with two new chapters on -thinks about a special date- hm... I'd love t o say the Kalends of July (July 1) but that's way too soon for the nine chapters of stories I need to write and the extra A.E chapter along with A.E retweak. I don't even know what day it is I just know it's Friday.**

Hm. How's about this.

Harry & Scarlet: Kalends of July. You get Two chapters.

Percy and Marisol: July 4th. You get three chapters.

**Moments**: Um well you're like a spoiler alert for the future of the twins because you're the different points in their lives but I think I know what I wanna run with so you get four to five chapters by July 5. That **story shall most likely have a spoiler to Marisol's Future so beware.**

Amethyst Eyes: I shall give you the tweaked version + two new chapters by (gods what is today...? Oh ... um ... June 28?) hm... July ... not 3rd because I have plans with my friend and my life is not dedicated to FF I need to go out and get sunlight because I absolutely hate my steeadily increasing paleness. JULY 10! Because how long has it even been since I've done anything for that story? Must get back into the swing of things with that story.

(_Thoughts) okay now what the fuck else am I forgetting? -snaps fingers- OKAY NOW I REMEMBER_

Out Of Control: July 14 2 Chapters

Water's Will Against Death's Desire: July 17. 3 Chapters.

Okay, if that's nine then that is all the in progress stories yay

I will stick to this. Because now I've got a new computer with no chance of problems and I shall kill anyone who gets in my way because you are all incredibly pissed at me, telling me I've lied, one girl in particular going caps lock with the words LIED LIES and LIAR I almost started crying because I felt so bad. So yup. This update list shall not be defied, I will stick to it, I swear on the River Styx. For real this time. Please don't hate me.

**Potter Twins: Is Going To Be Redone And That Shall Be Put Up ON HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY YAAAAY**


End file.
